


The Night Is Still Young

by hopefulrqinbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, draco is nervous, harry is seductive, pansy is really seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulrqinbows/pseuds/hopefulrqinbows
Summary: Hermione is obsessed with bringing everyone together, Pansy is really gay, Draco has decided that this is the best night of his life and I suck at writing summaries.





	The Night Is Still Young

"I can't believe you're making me go to this, you know I love my sleep!" Draco groaned as his best friend Pansy pulled him down the stairs.

"It's a good chance to become friends with the other eighth years, and I want to make up for trying to sell out Potter last year," Pansy said guiltily.

It was a moment everyone remembered well. Potter's there, someone grabs him! Pansy hadn't been thinking; she was scared and panicked.

But even this late in the school year, Pansy got glared at by all the years, but especially Weasley and Granger. The latter of the two broke her heart, as Pansy had a rather large crush on her. Alas, Granger was straight as can be and was dating the weasel.

So, there the two Slytherins were, racing along the corridors. The eighth years were all meeting on the quidditch pitch. It wasn't just Gryffindors and Slytherins either; the other houses had opted to participate too. And some seventh years were coming along for the fun of it.

When they arrived, most of the others were already in a circle. Pansy managed to find a seat directly across from Granger and pulled Draco down beside her, so the blond found himself looking across at Potter. He blushed slightly and turned away.

Yes, he might have had a small crush on the chosen one. He'd thought that everyone knew, as he hadn't exactly been subtle. All those years yelling at Potter, telling him he had nice hair. He wasn't being sarcastic.

When Weaslette and Lovegood, the seventh years arrived, the night commenced. The chatter paused as Granger cleared her throat loudly. "Thank you," she said, "The purpose of tonight is to get to know each other better and to have some fun. Oh, and to get away from all the NEWTS pressure. "

"Unless anyone's got any objections, we're going to be playing some muggle games. But I promise you, they're good. Spin-the-bottle, Never Have I Ever and Seven Minutes In Heaven."

Some of the muggleborns groaned loudly. Draco's heart dropped. Were these games really that terrible? Who trusted Granger to pick the games?

However, others cheered, so maybe they weren't so bad. Granger cleared her throat again.

"I think it's best that I explain them as they come. I don't want to bore you guys. First, we'll do Never Have I Ever, to loosen everyone up a bit. It's a drinking game. Someone says something they've never done, you have to drink if you have. Cool?" she explained. Pansy was staring very intently, hanging onto every word the girl said.

There were many nods and a small chorus of 'yes' from around the circle.

Granger beamed. "Then let's begin!"

-

The circle knew they were playing Never Have I Ever. Only Hermione knew that the Firewhiskey was spiked with Veritasium.

Who could blame her- many people would try and lie about things as to not embarrass themselves. What was the fun in that?

She hadn't excluded herself from the potion, so all was still fair.

Ginny helped her pass around plastic shot glasses that magically refilled when empty, courtesy of herself. When everyone had one, Hermione settled down again, next to Ron.

Contrary to popular belief, the two were not dating. They had shared a brief kiss during the battle, but things hadn't worked out afterwards. Their personalities clashed too much.

The game began, starting with Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuff. "Never have I ever had sex."

Malfoy took a large swig of his drink, as did Harry. The two were followed by Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Nott, Zabini and a couple of others.

Next was Astoria Greengrass. She smirked, appearing to glance at Malfoy as she spoke. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone who didn't notice me."

Malfoy glowered as he took a sip. Hermione took a sip too, trying not to look at Pansy, who was sitting across her. Harry also drank, along with Ron, Nott, Neville and Zabini. Interesting group...

A couple more questions followed and after twenty minutes, a slightly drowsy Hermione decided they better move onto the next game. Everyone was reasonably drunk by then.

"Alright," her voice was slightly slurred, "Should we start Spin the Bottle now? It's basically where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to kiss the person who spun it."

They all agreed that they'd had enough Firewhiskey for one night.

Draco wanted to die.

Curse Greengrass to embarrass him like that. Perhaps it was fault for confiding in her about Potter in the first place.

He couldn't really think, as he'd taken a shot for almost every one of the statements. And he didn't handle his alcohol well. Don't tell anyone.

He sat up slightly and pushed Pansy's head off his shoulder. She was a clingy bitch if she wanted to be.

Granger had placed the bottle in the middle. "Who wants to spin first?"

Beside him, Pansy raised her hand. Perhaps the Firewhiskey was making his friend slightly more confident that night.

-

Of course, Hermione had a twist with this game too.

The bottle was charmed to land on the person the spinner most desired to kiss.

So when Pansy offered to spin first, Hermione couldn't help hope that the bottle would land upon her.

The Slytherin gave the glass bottle a good jerk. It spun around aimlessly for a few moments before it focused on herself.

Bingo.

Pansy nervously crept towards her. Besides the Slytherins, everyone else looked gobsmacked. Malfoy appeared to be smirking.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast that she could barely breathe. Before she could even compute what was happening, her crush's lips were on hers. It was utterly magical. Pansy tasted like sweet sherbet lemon and the alcohol she had been drinking. Her lips were soft, nothing like Ron's. This wasn't anything like kissing Ron. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss as Pansy placed her hand on her jawline. The two only stopped when she heard Ron potently clearing his throat from beside them. Hermione remembered with a jolt that they weren't alone.

Blushing madly, both girls pulled away. Zabini wolf-whistled from his place next to Ernie. Instead of going back to her seat, Pansy found herself on Hermione's lap.

Neither of them were complaining.

-

Draco was bored.

The game continued, and some unlikely people paired up. Theodore and Longbottom & Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were the main two. Well, the first was a lot more shocking. Who knew the quiet Longbottom would end up with someone as dramatic and loud as Theo?

To his utter surprise, the bottle had not landed on Draco once. How was that so? He was by far the hottest!

That was until Potter's turn.

The chosen one grabbed the bottle, closing his eyes before spinning.

A few painstakingly slow moments, and...

The bottle was pointed right towards him.

He could faintly hear Granger gasping from across the circle.

Draco could barely breathe. Was this how Granger had felt, just minutes ago? Potter cautiously edged towards him, his green eyes wide with fear. No one knew that his eyes were Draco's favourite shade of green.

The group was in complete silence. The 'enemies' hadn't been this close without killing each other before. Potter- No, Harry- was practically on top of him now. Draco found himself lying down completely on the grass as he looked into his crush's beautiful eyes. Harry leaned in just an inch closer-

Fireworks.

His lips were unspeakably soft. Draco never wanted to stop. The blond found himself losing control, his mind hazy with lust.

But of course, all good things had to come to an end. Harry lifted himself off Draco, mouthing 'we'll finish this later' with a wink before he made his way back to his seat.

-

Draco, still dazed, no longer wanted to die. 

"Seven Minutes in Heaven now," said Hermione, face red as Pansy was still on her lap, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Harry, raising his hand. Draco's heart started beating a million times faster. Help me.

Harry smirked as he reached forward to spin the bottle once more. Perhaps Draco would die, not because he wanted to but because bloody Potter's smirk was going to kill him. 

The bottle span, and yet again, it landed on Draco.

Oh boy.

"You can use the Quidditch Changing rooms guys," Hermione said, now smirking. Draco flushed as Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him up. As he did this, Harry pulled him in until their bodies were touching. "No promises that I'll ever be able to keep my hands off you."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat, overcome with desire. Harry led him into the changing rooms, making a point to lock the door. 

Suddenly, the blond's heart dropped. What if this was all some prank? What if all the Gryffindors were outside filming, waiting to capture his embarrassment? But the rational part of his mind was screaming at him that this was Harry fucking Potter, the noblest guy in Britain. He wasn't the type to pull a stunt as mean as that.

And with this, Draco allowed himself to melt into his former enemy's embrace.

-

Seven life-altering, blissful, incredible, minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Their time was up.

"Guys," came Pansy's voice, "We need the room."

Draco clambered off Harry's lap, face flushed and lips swollen. The two boys smiled at each other. Harry spoke first.

"So, uh, what are we now?" The chosen one rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um...do you want to be-"

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Um, only if you want to."

"I do." Draco grinned.

"Okay, then." 

The rest, they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that. I don't really like the ending so I might change it at some point.


End file.
